Lord Admiral's Calendar
IS A WORK IN PROGRESS The Lord Admiral's Calendar '''is the official calendar used by the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, established following the Kingdom's early creation in 0 L.A.C. (Lord Admiral's Calendar). This approximately accounts for 2026 years of Kul Tiras' existance. Unlike many other calendars utilized by human Kingdoms, the Lord Admiral's Calendar uses no such form of 'eras', rather placing all events both pre-establishment and post-establishment in the one area. The Lord Admiral's Calendar was once found only within the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, however given the overwhelming maritime innovations presence within it, many seafarer's use the Calendar for a wide variety of historical uses. The current year of the Lord Admiral's Calendar is 2026 L.A.C., which is 628 by the King's Calendar and 39 by the Lotharian Calendar. OOC Information This Calendar is apart of the 'History of Kul Tiras' project initiated by Ranets and Zooper following the massive History Portal initiative by Aphel. The aims of this project is to provide an in-depth history with both fanon and canon aspects in order to provide a consistent Calendar for the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. '''This is a Work in Progress (W.I.P) and so, we ask for your patience and to alert us of any issues or inconsistencies. Early History - 0-70 * Human explorers left Arathor in search of new lands. Initially, after setting up basic harbours around the Gilnean penninsula, some settlers discover a large set of islands to the south-west. (0-10 L.A.C.) * Early colonists arrive in Tiragarde Sound. (10 L.A.C.) * Human colonists encounter native Drust, from which skirmishes and attacks begin (10 L.A.C.) * Following frequent attacks and a growing population, settlers create an early form of the Order of Embers. (25 L.A.C.) * A rudamentary port settlement is created at the mouth of the Tiragarde Sound, named Boralus. (30 L.A.C.) * Colonel Arom, a member of House Waycrest, leads final assaults against the Drust. Gol Osigir is assaulted and Gorak Tul is defeated. (43 L.A.C.) * Arom is promoted to a Lord and his house is given title. (44 L.A.C.) * Following the defeat of the Drust, the western swathes of land known as Drustvar is settled by the new House Waycrest. (45 L.A.C.) * Small villages, such as Fall Haven and Arom's Stand are formed in Drustvar. (45-70 LA.C.) Collapse of the Arathorian Empire - - 218 * Deaglan Proudmoore leads a popular movement amongst the early ruling class to separate from the Arathorian Empire following its slow split among its various colonies. (210 L.A.C.) * Deaglan rallies prominent families such as the Waycrests, Stormsongs, and Ashvanes to support a claim for independance. (212 L.A.C.) * Kul Tiras separates from the Arathorian Empire, with Deaglan Proudmoore leading the secession. (218 L.A.C.) * Deaglan is named the nation's first King. While primarily thriving on trade with the northern Eastern Kingdoms region, Kul Tiras does not boast a large naval culture, and thus the title is originally named as a King rather than a Lord Admiral. (218 L.A.C.) Reign of Deaglan Proudmoore - 250 * At the age of 38, Deaglan is coronated as the King of the Kul Tiran Isles. As a gesture of gratitude, Deaglan awards the notable houses that supported his claim, namely the Stormsong, Ashvane, and Waycrest families high nobility status. (218 L.A.C.) * Each family is awarded swathes of land throughout Kul Tiras, establishing great footholds, including early settlements in valleys to the north. (219 L.A.C.) * King Deaglan marries Elizabeth Bendrington, a noblelady of an affluent family in Boralus, despite suggestions to marry within one of the three new major houses. (220 L.A.C.) * Shortly after the marriage, Deaglan sires a son, Albert. He is later named Deaglan's heir as Prince. (221 L.A.C.) * Deaglan and Elizabeth later sire two more children, another son called Archibald, and a daughter named Kira. (223 L.A.C.) * An early form of Brennadam is established by Admiral Waylon Stormsong, who is charged with the construction of a Proudmoore Navy following his service to King Deaglan. (224 L.A.C.) * Boralus is expanded through the northern island. (230 L.A.C.) * Kul Tiras faces several brutal famines due to few fertile farming in the Tiragarde Sound and Drustvar. Admiral Stormsong commences an expedition further into the valley. (236 L.A.C.) * Several small farming settlements are established deeper in the Northern Valley, with caravan roads established to ship produce back to Boralus. (240 L.A.C.) * King Deaglan dies at 70 years of age, with his son Albert crowned as King shortly thereafter. (250 L.A.C.) Reign of Albert Proudmoore - 277 * King Albert does little in his first years as King, focussing primarily on expansions within Kul Tiras. (250-252 L.A.C.) * Advisors recommend action be done to improve maritime trade, with a rudamentary expansion of the docks being commissioned. (253 L.A.C.) * Despite expansions being built, issues between the Royal Treasurery and workers arise, with payment lost between nobles in charge of handling finances. (255 L.A.C.) * Initial concerns are dismissed by Albert, causing growing tension. (255 L.A.C.) * Minor riots take place over shortage of payment, but these are quelled by city guards under the command of Lord Stenwil Ashvane. (255 L.A.C.) * To direct funds and public attention away from the docks, King Albert constructs several towers along the eastern entrance to the Sound. (256 L.A.C.) * Again, funds are misplaced by nobles, forcing King Albert to act. Key figures in the Treasury leadership are detained, with Lord Wilton Bodring stripped of title as a result of corruption. (258 L.A.C.) * A new treasurer is installed, with all planned projects halted in order to recover. (258 L.A.C.) * Albert marries Eleanor Waycrest, securing stronger relations to the west. (256 L.A.C.) * Eleanor gives birth to a son, Leyton Proudmoore. (257 L.A.C.) * King Albert dies at the age of 56. (277 L.A.C.) Reign of Leyton Proudmore - - 340 * Leyton is coronated King at the age of 20. (277 L.A.C.) * The King's first major act as ruler directs a portion of his Proudmoore Navy (under the leadership of Welhem Stormsong) towards the west and southern ends of the Tiragarde Sound, where small forts are established. (277 L.A.C.) * Alongside the direction of the previously idle navy, King Leyton also divides the City Guard, with one half being posted to forts and outposts across Kul Tiras as an early army. (277 L.A.C.) * Focussing heavily on the military industry, King Leyton directs House Ashvane to create an industrial settlement south of Boralus to create arms for the navy and army. (279 L.A.C.) * In order to fund many of these ventures, Leyton redirects funds from food and infrastructure security. (279 L.A.C.) * As a result of the heavy spending, King Leyton is forced to borrow money from wealthy families within Boralus. (280 L.A.C.) * Action is not taken to repay the borrowed money, however, angering many of the families owed returns. Lords Welborough and Stenley conspire with Welhem Stormsong in an attempt to form a coup. (285 L.A.C.) * Admiral Stormsong reports the treachery to King Leyton, who rounds up the lords involved and execute them publicly. (286 L.A.C.) * As a reward for his service, Leyton names the Northern Valley in his honour, now Stormsong Valley. (286 L.A.C.) * The King, now 30, marries Lady Arna Stormsong as further gestures of gratitude. (287 L.A.C.) * Queen Arna gives birth to a son, Alexander (288 L.A.C.) * King Leyton liquidates naval resources from a major wharf section in Boralus, opening it up for trade. (290 L.A.C.) * To encourage greater maritime trade, Leyton directs gold to be distributed amongst major trading companies and families. (292 L.A.C.) * Queen Ana later gives birth to three more children daughters Lillian, Elena, and Lara. (293 - 295 L.A.C.) * Two forts are established on the eastern Kul Tiran coasts, with roads connecting the forts towards Boralus (300 L.A.C.) * King Leyton ceases further construction projects, though regular efforts are given to improve the Kul Tiran military. (301 L.A.C.) * On his 18th birthday, Prince Alexander is appointed as an officer within the Proudmoore Navy, though his military service is juvenille. (306 L.A.C.) * Major houses in Kul Tiras demands military forces in their lands to prevent crime and bolster defences. King Leyton sanctions local conscription and distributes funds to the main three regions of Kul Tiras; though he greatly favours House Stormsong. (314 L.A.C.) * King Leyton celebrates his 50th birthday, with large festivities taking place in Boralus. (327 L.A.C.) * After 30 years of naval service, Leyton promotes his son to the rank of Commodore as second in command to the navy. (336 L.A.C.) * King Leyton dies at the age of 83. (340 L.A.C.) Reign of Alexander Proudmoore [340 - 357 * King Alexander is coronated at 52 years old. (340 L.A.C.) Reign of Daelin Proudmoore - - 2014 * Jaina Proudmoore is born to Daelin and his wife. She is the youngest of the Proudmoore siblings. (1989 L.A.C.) * Lord Admiral Proudmoore sends little to no forces to aid in the Burning Crusade (2000 L.A.C.) Second War - - 1998 * The Alliance of Lordaeron is formed, with Kul Tiras as a founding member, providing much needed naval power. (1997 L.A.C.) * The Kul Tiras Navy defends Baradin Bay from Orcish fleets of ships. (1997 L.A.C.) * Loss of the Third Fleet (1998 L.A.C.) * Liberation of Azeroth occurs, ending the Second War. (1998 L.A.C.) Aftermath of the Second War - - 2012 * The Alterac Succession Crisis takes place. (1998 L.A.C.) * The Alliance of Lordaeron is disbanded, removing Kul Tiras membership from the coalition. They remain staunch allies of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and King Terenas. (2010 L.A.C.) Third War - - 2013 * Plague of Undeath ravages the nearby ally Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Magocracy of Dalaran. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore searches for survivors, finding only the legions of undead. (2012 L.A.C.) * Theramore Isle is established by Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the survivors of Lordaeron in the Dustwallow Marshes. (2013 L.A.C.) * Lord Admiral Daelin sets off with large Kul Tiras forces to Kalimdor in the hopes of finding his daughter and the survivors of Lordaeron. (2013 L.A.C.) ** Founding of Tiragarde Keep. * Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore arrives in Theramore with the bulk of his fleet, usurping control of the island city. (2013 L.A.C.) ** Lieutenant Alverold is tasked with taking an expeditionary fleet to scout out the coasts of Kalimdor. ** Lieutenant Benedict is named second-in-command of the fleet in the Lord Admiral's absence, and is tasked with leading the second wave of marines to hold Tiragarde Keep if the Lord Admiral doesn't send word within 12 months' time. * The Battle of Theramore takes place, ending with the death of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. (2013 L.A.C.) ** The Treaty of Theramore is signed, pledging Theramore to become neutral following the death of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, thus ending his reign. ** Formation of the Freedom Party of Kul Tiras and the House of Falrevere begins open rebellion, thus starting the Kul Tiras Civil War. * Lieutenant Benedict and his men land and take command of Tiragarde Keep. (2014 L.A.C.) War of the Lich King - - 2020 Fourth War - 2021-2023 * Kul Tiras is hit by the Cataclysm, pushing the island further away in the sea. In addition, several fleets of the Kul Tiras Navy are severely damaged, crippling the kingdom's navy. (2021 L.A.C.) * Tiragarde Keep is hit with a tidal wave, wiping out Lieutenant Benedict and his men. The area is later taken by marines from the Northwatch Expeditonary Force under Lieutenant Palliter. (2021 L.A.C.) * Warchief Garrosh Hellscream invades the island of Tol Barad. Duke Reginald Baradin III and his immediate family move to Boralus while the Baradin Wardens fight the Horde. (2021 L.A.C.) * Bombing of Theramore (2022 L.A.C.) War with the Iron Horde - 2023-2023 Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Documents Category:Calendars Category:Timelines